My Favorite Songs The Blower's Daughter
by Margarida
Summary: E então é isso... Apenas como você disse que seria... A vida é fácil pra mim... Na maior parte do tempo...E então é isso... A breve história... Sem amor, sem glória... Sem herói em seu céu


E lá vai a Margarida novamente... Gente, vocês não têm noção de como essa série é especial para mim, acabei de contar e tenho quinze fics escritas! Já pensaram que loucura postar todas?

Atendendo à votação, a terceira fic da série é **"The Blower's Daughter",** um Universo Alternativo protagonizado pelo Hyoga, o segundo da lista de cavaleiros de bronze que amo (o primeiro tinha que ser o Ikki, ele também tem uma fic na série)... Ao final, mesmo esquema das anteriores: votem na próxima que irá figurar por aqui (juro que farei o possível para ser imparcial, vocês entenderão o porquê lá embaixo...)!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**THE BLOWER'S DAUGHTER**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**And so it is**

**Just like you said it would be**

**Life goes easy on me**

**Most of the time**

_E então é isso_

_Apenas como você disse que seria_

_A vida é fácil pra mim_

_Na maior parte do tempo_

A cidadela estava toda enfeitada, as ruazinhas de pedra forradas de flores diversas e tecidos de variadas cores e tamanhos dependurados nas janelas de todas as casas, comércios e torres que se tinha notícia.

O povo fazia festa, enfileirado pelas calçadas, esperando o momento em que seu rei se apresentaria a todos, trazendo ao seu lado sua jovem esposa, princesa de um reino vizinho.

Mas, entre as pessoas que aguardavam a comitiva, havia um rapaz que não compartilhava da felicidade geral. Seus olhos azuis estavam vermelhos, os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com a brisa e os fios grudavam nas lágrimas que silenciosamente banhavam seu rosto...

**And so it is**

**The shorter story**

**No love no glory**

**No hero in her skies**

_E então é isso_

_A breve história_

_Sem amor, sem glória_

_Sem herói em seu céu_

"Tenho uma missão para ti, Hyoga. Uma missão que posso confiar somente ao meu mais fiel cavaleiro real...". As palavras ditas pelo rei, que tanto o encheram de orgulho ao ouví-las, agora o feriam. Sua razão o acusava de ter traído a confiança de seu rei e mestre, seu coração dizia que ele não tinha culpa de nada.

A dor era imensa.

Os olhos violetas e tão cheios de vida estavam gravados em sua memória, o doce sorriso impregnado em todo seu ser... O perfume que ainda podia ser sentido no ar que respirava.

Lembrava-se agora de tudo o que sentira quando chegou ao reino vizinho e a conheceu, esperando pelo cavaleiro que a levaria ao encontro de seu destino...

**I can't take my eyes of you**

**I can't take my eyes…**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos..._

Estava de costas para as portas do salão, segurando seu elmo debaixo do braço e admirando os imensos retratos que decoravam as paredes de pedra. Não viu quando um dos servos entrou para anunciar a presença da princesa de seu reino.

-Vossa Alteza real, princesa Alicia Marie Villeborg!

Depressa, no susto, Hyoga virou-se para a porta e ajoelhou-se rapidamente, prestando reverências. A jovem princesa fez um sinal para que o servo os deixasse sozinhos e aproximou-se do cavaleiro, que mantinha o olhar baixo, em sinal de respeito.

-Então tu és o cavaleiro que Vossa Majestade, rei Kamus, enviou para me buscar?

-Sim, Vossa Alteza.

-Como é teu nome, cavaleiro?

Hyoga, sem levantar os olhos, abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pela voz calma e melodiosa de Alicia.

-Poderia responder olhando para mim, cavaleiro? Não gosto de conversar com pessoas que não me olham nos olhos...

-É Hyoga, Vossa Alteza...

Choque! Que olhos violetas eram aqueles? Tão vivos e belos, o formato amendoado que conferia a jovem princesa um ar delicado, em perfeita sintonia com os finos traços de seu rosto e boca.

O choque era compartilhado por Alicia, o olhar límpido e azul de Hyoga lhe transmitia uma confiança tão grande...

**And so it is**

**Just like you said it should be**

**We'll both forget the breeze**

**Most of the time**

_E então é isso_

_Apenas como você disse que deveria ser_

_Nós dois vamos esquecer a brisa_

_Na maior parte do tempo_

No mesmo dia, partiram, Alicia montada ao cavalo junto de Hyoga. A proximidade tirava a concentração do cavaleiro, ele ficava a imaginar o que ela estaria pensando a respeito de tudo, da nova vida que a esperava. E, de maneira inesperada, o vento lhe trazia às narinas o suave perfume que ela usava, mesmo cavalgando contra ele.

Seu estômago deu sinais de que havia algo de estranho com ele, mas não era fome. Era uma sensação de vertigem, um frio de arrepiar.

A mesma sensação sentia Alicia, que, sem perceber, apertava cada vez mais contra as costas de Hyoga seu próprio corpo. Mas sabia que, mesmo que quisesse, nada poderia acontecer. Nada além de um simples e cordial relacionamento de uma futura rainha sob os cuidados do cavaleiro de seu rei.

**And so it is**

**The colder water**

**The blower's daughter**

**The pupil in denial**

_E então é isso_

_A água mais fria_

_A filha do vento_

_A pupila em negação_

Estavam quase chegando à fronteira que separava os dois reinos quando Hyoga teve sua atenção desviada por um chamado de Alicia às suas costas.

-Hyoga?

-Pois não, Alteza?

-Podemos parar por aqui antes de cruzarmos a fronteira? Eu gostaria de despedir-me de minha terra natal...

Hyoga apeou do cavalo e ajudou Alicia a descer, segurando-a pela cintura. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ela notou o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos. Constrangida, desviou o olhar e agradeceu pela ajuda, saindo de perto do cavaleiro.

Caminhou até uma pequena elevação de terra, colheu uma flor dentre as tantas que cresciam por ali e ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas observando o entorno e o horizonte que se estendia à sua frente.

Parecia uma pintura, feita pelas mãos hábeis de um exímio artista. Hyoga não se conteve e se postou ao lado da jovem, percebeu que uma lágrima solitária corria pela face branca e bela.

**I can't take my eyes of you**

**I can't take my eyes…**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos..._

-Alteza?

Delicadamente, Hyoga levou sua mão à face de Alicia e enxugou a pequena lágrima. E não se conteve e acabou por fazer-lhe um carinho mais demorado, o que fez a jovem fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pelo momento.

Sua razão já não tomava mais conta de seu corpo e Hyoga baixou a cabeça, tomando os doces lábios em um beijo urgente e carinhoso, seus braços envolveram o pequeno corpo com paixão.

Sabia que aquilo era errado, mas também sabia que precisava daquele beijo, do sabor de mel daqueles lábios macios...

**Did I say that I loathe you?**

**Did I say that I want to**

**Leave it all behind?**

_Eu disse que te detestava?_

_Eu disse que eu queria_

_Deixar isso tudo para trás?_

Os tambores que anunciavam a chegada da comitiva tiraram Hyoga de seus pensamentos e ele viu, no final da rua, o rei Kamus e a agora rainha Alicia montados em dois corcéis negros, lado a lado. Esta linda em seu vestido branco, os sorriso aberto e sincero dirigido a todos os súditos que se aproximavam.

A comitiva estancou a poucos metros de onde o cavaleiro estava e ele viu a jovem descer do cavalo, ajudada por Kamus, os olhares apaixonados deste em direção à esposa.

-Hyoga! – o rei o viu, em meio à multidão – Sei que já lhe agradeci por isso, mas devo mais uma vez lhe dizer obrigado por ter trazido sã e salva a minha jóia mais preciosa.

Sorrindo amarelo, os olhos ainda vermelhos, Hyoga prestou reverências à sua rainha. E as mesmas lágrimas que antes banhavam o rosto do rapaz agora teimavam em querer rolar pelo rosto de Alicia...

**I can't take my mind of you**

**My mind**

**'Til I find somebody new**

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você_

_Não consigo parar de pensar..._

_Até eu encontrar um novo alguém_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hyoga! Eu fiz você sofrer, fiz? Me perdoa! Fãs do Cisne, não se preocupem, eu estou preparando uma fic com ele, também em Universo Alternativo. Aguardem!

Momento da escolha (ai, eu tenho que ser imparcial!):

"**The Importance of Being Idle", **do Oasis, protagonizada pelo Kiki (verso chave: Ela me disse, garoto, você é preguiçoso).

Ou

"**Canção Noturna", **do Skank, Universo Alternativo protagonizada pelo... Shura! (verso chave: Misterioso luar de fronteira, derramando o espinhaço, quase o mar...).

Já sabem o esquema, né? Então votem, e tentem não levar em consideração a preferência pessoal desta ficwriter que vos escreve...


End file.
